kingmakergamefandomcom-20200213-history
Surtova
House Surtova. Rogues, scoundrels, former pirates made good. Now very aristocratic. They came to the crown of Brevoy after House Rogarvia's disappearance four years ago and have held on ever-since in a caretaker position that is becoming increasingly stable and permanent. Conservative-Liberal leadership... about as tradition bound as a faction designed around liberty can be. Basically, you transgress a law--then the punishment is harsh. But there aren't many laws. Leadership styles are highly mixed depending on who is giving the ruling. Noleski is conservative-careful, Natala is conservative-opportunistic. Natala is also an expert diplomat. Noleski has trouble with his words, but they have one thing in common in that they are both fast to respond to threats. This has lead some in the Free City of Restov and Orlovsky to reconsider their initial opposition toward the Crown. Gnomes are looked on with suspicion by the Ruling Family due to the assassination of Noleski and Natala's mother by a troupe of traveling performance gnomes. Leadership King Noleski Surtova, 30 (ari 4/war 3), rules after the departure of the Rogarvians alongside his sister Queen Natala Surtova, 26 (ari 8) who will need to step down if he gets married. The people very much are interested in him producing a heir. Natala is known for having many lovers and for hating cats. The King however, as far as anyone knows, has been celibate-- which is most disturbing to the populace. His uncle, Domani Surtova, 56 (ari 4/war 1) rules in his stead at the White Manor at Port Ice in Issia-- the Surtovas' ancestral holding. Diplomatic Relations Garess -''' 'GOOD. 'Lord Howlan swore to us at an appropriate pace. '''Lebeda ''- ''GOOD. '''Good relations. Swore rather quickly. Lodovka - '''AVERAGE. '''Long-rivals, but they swore to us quite quickly. Medvyed - '''AVERAGE. '''It took them a while, but they eventually swore to us. Orlovsky - '''POOR. '''They still profess loyalty to the near five-year departed House Rogarvia. They had best swear to us soon or there may be difficulties. Restov - '''AVERAGE. '''They are fiercely independent and should be viewed with some suspicion. '''Defunct Houses Rogarvia* - AVERAGE. '''Although the House is now gone, we had a decent relationship with them. '''Other Countries Fallion - AVERAGE. ' Iobaria- '''AVERAGE. ' Jalmeray- 'AVERAGE. ' Mendev - 'POOR. '''They resent our piracy. Numeria - '''AVERAGE. ' Opalsentia- 'AVERAGE. ' River Kingdoms - 'AVERAGE. ' '''Sworn Minor Houses NPCs The Glorious Explorers : The competing group that is adventuring and exploring the Wasted Lands alongside the Party and that is in large funded by House Surtova to secure its interests. Lord Adelbartus Surtova '''(ari 5) (515-) - King Noleski's representative in Restov. '''Queen Natala Surtova King Noleski Surtova Baron Domani Surtova (501-) - House leader; rules in Port Ice. Characters Other Important Persons Duke Nabob Surtova (d. 545) - Noleski and Natala's father. Died in a skiing accident outside Port Ice when a slope collapsed on him twelve years ago. Duchess Nathaline Surtova (d. 549) - Noleski and Natala's mother. Assassinated eight years ago. No one knows why she was assassinated by a traveling troupe of performing gnomes, and no one captured the gnomes who disappeared after throwing the deadly poisoned knife at her exposed throat. On her death, Noleski took over in Issia. Notes 'Paizo-' Surtova, Noleski, Natala, Domani, Port Ice, Rogarvia, Issia and more. Category:Noble Houses Category:Surtova Category:Brevoy